Picard's Wish
by Siobhan Riker
Summary: Picard has found out he is the last of his line, his first officer wishes to become a father, what better way to carry on the name and give Data what he longs for?
1. Data's request

**What if Picard and Dr Crusher were together? You will notice some well known characters that I have created and Data and Ro Laren, married. I got the idea off another story of him getting married so I am going with it.**

Picard was on the bridge along with Data who was looking rather pleased with himself; he had yet again proved his sentience when petitioning Starfleet to allow him to marry, Ro Laren to was on the bridge and sporting a rather telltale sign that Data had won.

Picard and Data were discussing the new arrival onboard the ship, that of William Jack Crusher, Picard was acting the proud grandfather even if it was by marriage "Isn't he cute?" asked Picard

"Sir you act as if he is your biological grandchild" said Data chuckling

"True Mr Data" said Picard

Ro Laren thought this was amusing, Wesley who had left Lily and his new son to rest in the Sick bay and had returned to the bridge, smiled at Picard "He might as well be Commander" he said to Data

Data was not to sure what he meant by hat, smiled anyway.

Picard left the bridge to Data and headed to the sick bay to check on mother and child "Hey Captain" said Lily who was awake

"How are you?" he asked

"Fine, so how do you like being a grandfather?" she asked

"Although I am not his biological grandfather, I am as good as" he said with a smile

"Indeed sir" she said as the little infant opened his eyes and stirred from his sleep

"May I?" he asked

"Go ahead" said Lily

Picard went to the baby crib and gently lifted the little one into his arms, Little William at first was not to sure of this person holding him then realised he felt safe and sighed contently. "Well hello there" said Picard

Beverly smiled as she watched from the sidelines "You suit that look Jean-Luc" she said

"I believe I do" he agreed

Data's awkward question

Later Data came to see Picard in his ready room, the look on his face was unreadable "What can I do for you Data?" Picard asked

"Sir, I have a small request, as you know I strive to be more human and am just about there but well after the birth of Wesley and Lily's baby, I have got to thinking of Lal again" said Data shuffling with nervousness

"Ah" said Picard

"Sir, I would like to be a father but am not sure how…." Said Data

"Sit down Data" said Picard indicating a seat, Data did so "I can see your desire and know you would make a great father"

"Thank you sir" said Data

"Leave it to me Data, I may have an idea"

"Thank you sir" said Data standing up.

Picard stood up and they left the ready room together, Data to find Ro Laren and Picard to see Beverly.

Beverly was sitting in their shared quarters, reading a book when Picard walked in "Jean-Luc, are you alright?" she asked seeing his face

"I am Beverly though I need your input" he said

"Go on" she said putting her book down

"I have just had Data come and talk to me, he is wishing to be a father" he said sitting down beside her "You know how my brother died and my nephew and so my family line ends with me?"

"Yes…" she said having a sudden realisation where this is heading

"I would like to help him"

"Jean-Luc you have my full support" she said

He hugged her "so shell we tell him?" he asked, she nodded. He got up and smiling tasked Data and Ro Laren to join them in their quarters

Not long later the door let them know they had visitors "Come in" said the happy couple

Data and Ro Laren entered "Take a seat" said Picard, they did "I have been thinking for a while and have just spoken to Beverly and we have come to a decision, we would like to fulfil your wish Data of being a parent"

Data and Ro Laren were shocked "Thank you Sir" said Data quietly

"Ro Laren, come see me in the morning" said Beverly, Ro Laren nodded.


	2. Attention

The next day Lily and little William left the sick bay, all was well, as she had gone to leave Beverly had told her that Picard had given her orders, to bring the child to the bridge to show him off "But children aren't allowed on the bridge!" Lily protested

"This one is as he is helpless and cannot do anything for himself" said Crusher "well that is Jean-Luc's reasoning anyway"

Lily sighed and left as Ro Laren walked in, mother and child headed for the bridge and as the turbo lift doors opened everyone looked up as they had been told of the tiny visitor "seems our Captain has gone soft" commented Worf who knew the Captain usually never let children on the bridge

"I am not getting soft Mr Worf…just old" said Picard

"Your never to old sir" said Lily kindly and Picard couldn't help but smile

Wesley stood up from his station and came over and so did Data, little William who Lily had started calling 'Will' was not to sure of all the attention, he didn't mind daddy and the one his mother referred to as 'grand dad', he was getting used to 'uncle' Data and 'Grand mum' but the voice he heard when he first arrived on the bridge was unfamiliar.

Lily decided to introduce Will to Worf as she knew he had not met the Klingon security officer yet, she went over to Worf's station and smiled "Miss me do you sir?" she asked

"Actually Lieutenant it has been rather quiet without you…yes" he said

Will's vision was not good enough yet to focus but he decided he liked the voice and sighed "I believe he likes you sir" Lily told Worf

"I hope so" said Worf with a smile, he gently put a finger to the babies cheek

Lily then went and handed Will to Data who gladly took him, Will decided he felt safe in the arms that held him, "Diversity starts early on this ship" said Lily

Data smiled "Indeed it does" he said

Because he felt so secure, Will fell asleep, Data was now not sure what to do, Wesley solved his dilemma by relieving him of the infant and Will it seemed was an easy baby and didn't stir. Data returned to his station but watched.

Soon Lily was handed her child back and decided it was time to go visit Engineering, as she left, she heard an audible sigh from the one she knew longed to be a father…Data.

In Engineering, Geordi looked up as she approached "about time I got to meet the newest member of the Enterprise" he said

"We only just left Sick bay sir" said Lily with a grin

"I know" he said "May I?"

"Of course" said Lily, handing the infant over

"I hope you decide to follow in your parents footsteps little one" said Geordi "I could do with another good crew member in Engineering"

"Sir by the time he is old enough to go to the Academy, you will have retired" said Lily laughing

"I will die in service if I have my way" said Geordi

"I am glad to see Engineering is still in one piece since I have been on maternity leave sir" said Lily

Geordi laughed and walked around with the sleeping baby telling him about all the controls and equipment that makes the ship work.

Meanwhile Beverly and Ro Laren were talking, Crusher did some tests and all came back well "we have been talking and we thought maybe if we used the information stored on the computer of Jean-Luc's DNA, we maybe able to help you and Data" said Beverly

Ro Laren nodded, with the technology they had, she would not be surprised if the idea worked.

Beverly told her that she wanted to see Ro Laren in a few days, this would give them time to gather the DNA information, Ro Laren nodded and agreed she would return.

A few hours later, Will was hungry and so Lily was enjoying her time with him in her and Wesley's quarters when the door told he of a visitor "Come in" she said

The doors opened and Ro Laren came in "Here's Aunty Ro" said Lily

Ro Laren laughed "That sounds off" she said

"Well you are…. effectively" said Lily

"Yes I guess I am, so how is the little tyke?" she asked

"I was told that when I was a baby, I was not as quiet" said Lily

Ro Laren smiled "I was trouble according to my mother"

Will listened to the two talking and turned his head even though he could not see well yet.

"I believe Data will be a good parent, this one fell asleep in his arms while on the bridge!" said Lily

"So I hear" said Ro Laren "must have felt safe huh?"

As they spoke, Data, Picard, Beverly and Wesley arrived and little Will decided if he stayed awake he would get attention…lots of it.


	3. A Grandfather's love

Will was passed around from his grandfather to his uncle, to his grandmother and finally to his father "You are both invited to join us for dinner later" Beverly told Wesley and Lily

"We will be there Mum" said Wesley

"Good, I want to spend time with Will" said Picard

"Oh did you hear that, Grand daddy Picard wants to have you all to himself" said Wesley to his baby son with a grin

"Well of course I do" said Picard

Data asked for permission to take the little one for a walk to Ten forward, it was granted, as he held the baby in his arms and walked to the turbo lift, he told the child of his surroundings.

On Ten forward, Data went to find Guinan

"Is this the new member to the Crusher family?" asked Guinan

"Indeed, this is William" said Data

"Well hello there William, welcome to Ten forward" said Guinan

Lily and Wesley decided now was the time to quickly get ready for dinner while Data had William "I need a shower" said Wesley

"And a shave" Lily commented

As Wesley used the bathroom, Lily raided their wardrobe to find something respectable to ware, she decided on a white top and a light green skirt, as soon as Wesley finished in the bathroom, she ran in.

Wesley brushed his hair and went to Ten forward to see how Data was going with babysitting duties.

William was in Guinan's arms as she and Data talked, Wesley arrived and wondered if he would see his son any time soon.

"Hello Wesley" said Guinan

"Commandeered my son have we Guinan?" he asked teasing

"Indeed, I have" she said with a smile

Wesley smiled "Cute isn't he"

"Indeed he is, looks a bit like Commander Data really" said Guinan, Data laughed, he now understood humour and knew when it was being used

"Oh dear, maybe I had better have a word with Lily then" said Wesley

"Hmm" said Data thoughtfully

William decided now was the time to need a change and howled, Guinan smiled and handed him to Wesley, father and son headed back for their quarters.

Lily hearing her sons cries finished in the bathroom and came out, Wesley laid him on their bed and changed him "ah I see" said Lily

"When I got there, Guinan was holding him" said Wesley with a smile "she is so awesome"

"Indeed, some on when you're finished, we had better get going or they may think we have ditched them" said Lily

"Come in" said Picard as he heard the door chime, the doors opened and Wesley, Lily and the new addition walked in

"Here you go grand dad, all clean and smelling nice" said Wesley as he handed Will to Picard

Picard gently took the wee boy and cuddled him "I hear you visited Ten forward today" he said, little William unclenched his fists then clamped them again as if in agreement, just then Beverly came out of their bedroom

"We were beginning to think you had gone MIA" she said to her son and daughter in law

"Yeah sure Mum" said Wesley

"We wouldn't get very far" said Lily

"Indeed not" said Jean-Luc with a small smile

William was quite happy to lie in Jean-Luc's arms "looks like we may have company tonight" said Beverly

"I don't think so, I am rather protective" said Lily

"Indeed" said Beverly as she told the replicator what was required for dinner, they sat down and ate, they talked about Will's arrival

"I so wish my parents were here to meet him" said Lily

"They would be proud" said Picard

"Who better to be a grand father in my father's place then you sir" said Lily

"Thank you Lily, I am honoured to hear that" he said.

"You're welcome sir" she said

"Lily?" said Picard

"Yes sir?"

"Stop calling me sir, when we are not on duty, call me Jean-Luc"

"Yes sir…Jean-Luc" she said

Picard chuckled "Sir makes me feel old" he said

"Well we cannot have that now can we?" she teased

Picard shook his head and sighed "You're very much like your father Lily" he said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked

"A bit of both" said Beverly

After a while and dinner had been eaten, Lily decided she was tired and so taking William, headed back to her and Wesley's quarters, leaving Wesley to talk to his mother and Picard.


	4. Druid 4: Part 1

**In this chapter, Data reveals something that we all have as humans and he had to have to get married…See if you can find it.**

Data was looking at the piece of paper that signalled him being even more recognised as sentient… His marriage certificate. Data smiled as he looked at the details, especially when he saw the words 'Data Soong' written on it.

Ro Laren looked over his shoulder "Something tells me you are very proud of those special words" she says

He looked up at her as he was sitting in a chair "Indeed" he said

"And so am I" she said

Data turned his head "If we succeed in becoming parents, what do you wish for?" he asked

"I don't care either way Data" she said

"Shell we think of possible names?" Data enquired

"Sure" said Ro Laren "any ideas, any names that seem special to you?"

"Well, I was thinking of Geordi or Jean-Luc, after my two close friends" said Data

"Nice names for a boy, any girls names?" she asked

"No, not yet, I am going to ask the Captain for a list of names" said Data with a smile

Ro Laren smiled "I am sure he can help you with that" she said

"Have you any preferences?" he asked

"Skylar seems nice" said Ro Laren

"Is that a girl or a boy name?" asked Data tilting his head to the side slightly as he does when he is questioning something

"A girl's name" said Ro Laren

"That sounds like a nice name" said Data "What about a boys name?"

"Hmm, I do not know" said Ro Laren "I may have to have a look at the list of names you get a hold of"

Data smiled, then stood up, he held his hand out to her and she took it and they walked to the Observation lounge where they spent a whole hour looking at the stars.

The next day Data was on the bridge with Wesley when they got a signal to say the ship was being hailed "On screen!" said Picard, Worf brought up the image on screen

"Captain Picard, we need your help" said a Romulan "we have some crew members on Druid 4 and they are stuck, we would like you if you don't mind, to please go and help them"

Picard being the diplomat that he was, agreed and said he would go, after getting the details for why they were there in the first place.

"Set a course for Druid 4" Picard said as the image disappeared

"Course set sir" said Wesley

They arrived on Druid 4, 3 hours later, they orbited and Picard insisted on coming on the Away team to investigate, Data protested but Picard looked him in the eye "I am coming on the investigation Commander!" he said

Data backed down and grabbed Wesley and Ro Laren and Lily as well and they all headed for the planet surface. On the planet, the team went to find the Romulans, when they found them, they were not stuck as their captain had implied, suddenly, two Romulans went to grab for Picard, as they did so, Data fired his Phasers which was set on stun, the rest of the Romulan party grabbed Wesley and Ro Laren instead and held their Phasers in front of them, they were set to kill.

"Put your weapons down" said one

"Shoot us with your Phasers and these two die!" said the other

Lily watched as Data's face contorted with a mixture of pain and apprehension "Commander, I recommend you deactivate your Emotion chip" she whispered

Data realised she was right and with a quick flick of his head, it was deactivated "I do believe you are very wise" he said

Picard stepped away, tapped his COMM and ordered to be transported back on board, once there, he headed for the bridge where Geordi and Worf were "we have a situation down there, it seems the Romulan's were lying about needing help" he said

"What is happening down there?" asked Geordi

"It seemed they had a plot to kidnap me, Data fired his Phaser at the two who went for me, as he did so the rest of the group grabbed Lieutenant Ro Laren and Lieutenant Crusher" said Picard

Geordi and Worf looked at each other "Data and Lily are still down there?" he asked

"Yes, Data has deactivated his Emotion chip" said Picard

"Ok so not only are the loved ones and important members of the crew, are being held captive, but the ones who care deeply for them, are still down there" said Geordi

"I'm coming back down with you!" said Worf

"Get a team together Mr Worf… Mr La Forge, contact Starfleet, we could need their help" said Picard

Worf grabbed a security team and headed to the Transporter room with Captain Picard


	5. Druid 4: Part 2

Beaming to the planet, Worf and Geordi and the security team talked tactics, Geordi looked over at Data and Lily who were facing off against the Romulan renegades "I hope his chip is deactivated or we have trouble" he said

Worf agreed, soon the group had a plan and they got to work on freeing the captives, first they sent Data and Lily back to the Enterprise "But sir…" protested Lily

"You two are now in a compromising position… Go!" said Geordi

She and Data did as told "They will free them" Data said hoping he was right

"They will do their best" said Lily who wished she had not returned to work so soon "If they fail…"

Data grabbed her by the shoulders "They will not fail!" he said firmly

"How can you be so sure?" she asked

Just as she spoke, Captain Picard found them "Data I believe has faith in the team Lily" he said

"Sir if they do not succeed, my new born son will have no father" she said

"And Data will have lost the one he loves also" said Picard, Lily knew he was right

"You two go and spend some time doing anything you can to distract you" he ordered

Data and Lily decided little William would make a good distraction.

In the nursery, Data and Lily went to the crib that William was lying in, he was awake and seemed happy enough, Data lifted him up and told him how right now his father was being rescued but would be back soon

William looked up at Data and cooed "I believe he is agreeing with you" said Lily

"I do to" said Data, he started singing to the little boy, Lily laughed when she heard the song in question "Life forms, tiny little life forms, precious little life forms…Where are you?"

William cooed louder, Lily was in hysterics, the little one obviously liked the song so Data sang a few others.

Meanwhile back on Druid 4, the rescue team had come up with a bright idea, they would cause a distraction, while the Romulans were distracted, they would rescue the two hostages.

Worf, who was excellent at distracting people, headed off to distract the Romulans, Geordi contacted Chief O'Brien "You have their co ordinates?" he whispered into his commbadge

"I do" Miles O'Brien told him back

Worf managed to distract the Romulans by singing some Klingon Opera, the Romulan captives all let go of their hostages and covered their ears "Now!" Geordi told Miles, Wesley and Ro Laren were successfully beamed onboard the Enterprise, followed soon after by Geordi, Worf and the Security team who were all laughing at the Romulans reaction.

"I don't think they liked your singing very much" Geordi commented with a grin as they walked off the pad and towards the bridge

"Klingons are known for their singing" said Worf "and it is said you have to a liking for that kind of music", Wesley and Ro Laren both grinned and thanked the two for rescuing them, the Security team all headed off to do some more not so strenuous work.


End file.
